


The Mystery of the Music

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancer!Virgil, M/M, Teacher!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Logan's soulmate has the odd tendency to repeat a song or parts of a song for hours on end, getting it stuck in Logan's head. When he finally meets him, however, it all makes perfect sense.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	The Mystery of the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Analogical soulmate AU where you can hear any music your soulmate listens to.

Logan had a routine. He would wake up to his alarm and play classical music while getting ready for the day, listen to his normal rap while going to get a cup of coffee at the shop that always seemed to be playing the latest pop song. After that, he would drive to his job, again with the rap music, and go radio silent while he taught. During office hours directly after class, he would once again listen to classical or instrumentals of popular songs for the students. Occasionally, he would turn his music off and listen to whatever his soulmate was playing at the time.

They had a weird way of listening to music where they would listen to the same song for hours on end, sometimes just one portion of the song. Logan enjoyed the songs they played as they seemed to have a very diverse playlist. One day, he heard the soundtrack to Swan Lake remixed which he quite enjoyed. Another, it was music from such plays as Be More Chill and Hamilton. Still others, it was pop songs that Logan had to look up the lyrics for to figure out the songs (Bubblegum Bitch by Marina & The Diamonds). The days they played alternative such as Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance for hours on end were few and far between. Logan could never figure out the reason they listened to the songs like that but he found a smile crossing his face anyways.

Many times there were parts of songs played all day that he couldn’t use the internet to solve. Those were ones he would write on the board and let his astronomy students figure out for a chance to raise their grade. Usually, it meant he would throw out their lowest quiz score. The more obscure the lyrics solved, the better the reward. One time, he even bought a pizza for when the whole class banded together to solve one. 

He was delivering a prize to a student, a keychain with some character from a show he’d never heard of before, when he first came across the songs in real life. He had been asked to visit a dance studio as the student wouldn’t be in for a few days and Logan assured them it would not be a problem to just stop by. Walking by an open door, he heard a song he recognized as Na Na Na and paused. Peeking in, he saw a man about his age following a video in front of him.

The man was dressed in loose fitting black clothes and had a hat on, covering his hair. Logan would have passed by without a second look but the song he was playing was perfectly overlapped with the song playing in his head. So, after delivering the keychain, he slipped into the room and sat off to the side and just watched the man. He moved fluidly, like he was made of water. At the same time, he had the hardness of stone mixed with the snap of fabric in the wind. 

Logan was so fascinated with the movements, he didn’t notice the music stopped until the man collapsed on the floor, panting. Logan stood and stopped the music from playing again, finally understanding why the music would replay for hours on end. The man shot up, eyes wide and lungs still heaving for breath. Logan smiled as he turned around. “Have you noticed the music stopped?” He asked playfully.

“Yeah. That’s what happens when you turn it off.” The man looked at him as if he were the dumbest person on earth.

Logan chuckled. “Did you not notice the overlay when I walked in?”

“If you are trying to tell me we're soulmates, I don’t think you’re doing a good job.”

“Yes, that’s what I’m trying to do.” He sighed.

The man laughed, falling back to lay on the floor. “My name’s Virgil.”

Logan walked over and sat near the still panting man. “I’m Logan. So, you’re a dancer?”

He side-eyed him. “Are you always this observant?”

He laughed, hanging his head. “Okay, I deserved that one.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “I guess I’ve just never walked up to a random stranger and talked to them before.”

Virgil laughed. “Yeah, I guess that’s possible. Look, do you have anything to do after this?”

Logan shook his head. “No. I have nothing to do after this.”

“Cool. I’m gonna go shower and then we can go . . . do things. If you want to.”

Logan smiled, reaching over to place his hand on top of Virgil’s. “Yeah. that’d be nice. I’ll meet you out front?”

Virgil nodded as he heaved his body off the ground and stumbled out the door. Logan stood and wandered out, sitting on the bench in the hallway and playing Mozart through his headphones. He looked up when Virgil stood in front of him, smiling. “Shall we go?”

They left holding hands, twin smiles on their faces as they went forward to face their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Dancer! Virgil is criminally underrated within the fandom. I need more Dancer! Sides.


End file.
